tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Thenta Makur
The Thenta Makur is a fictional organization featured in the American science fiction television series Babylon 5, which aired in syndication in the United States from 1994 to 1998. . They were referenced in the season one episode, "The Parliament of Dreams" and were represented by the character of Tu'Pari Description & History The Thenta Makur is a guild of assassins within the Narn Regime. Being a member of the guild requires a tremendous sense of commitment and responsibility. A contract is considered a sacred bond and failure to uphold the standards of a contract, such as accepting a higher offer from a potential target, is grounds for punishment, usually death. A trademark of the Thenta Makur is to leave a black rose, or death blossom, in the home of an intended target, warning them that they will soon die. In the year 2258, a dying Narn councillor named Du'Rog hired the Thenta Makur to carry out an assassination against one of his old rivals, Ambassador G'Kar. The assignment was given to a man named Tu'Pari. The reasons behind the assassination attempt remain unclear, but on his deathbed, Du'Rog made a video recording which he sent to G'Kar, indicating to him that he would be dead within forty-eight hours of seeing the video. His murder would come from someone close to him and that he would never see it coming. It wasn't enough to kill G'Kar. Du'Rog wanted his final moments to be filled with terror and mistrust of everyone around him. Tu'Pari assumed the guise of a diplomatic courier and infiltrated the ambassadorial staff aboard the station Babylon 5. He sneaked into G'Kar's quarters late at night and left the death blossom calling card on his pillow while he slept. As was Du'Rog's intent, G'Kar began suspecting everyone around him of trying to kill him, including his own ambassadorial aide, Na'Toth. He even approached the insectoid N'Grath and asked him to provide him with a bodyguard. This proved ineffectual as Tu'Pari killed the bodyguard and left him in G'Kar's room. Soon after, Tu'Pari got the drop on G'Kar. He brought him to an isolated part of the station and fitted him with a ring of pain givers, which distributed a electrical shock into G'Kar's head whenever he was in close proximity to him. Na'Toth found them and pretended that she was also a member of the Thenta Makur, sent to make sure that Tu'Pari successfully carried out the job. Tu'Pari did not trust Na'Toth, but she was able to free G'Kar and together they apprehended him. G'Kar then arranged to have a large sum of money transferred into Tu'Pari's personal account. This, in addition to the fact that G'Kar was still alive, gave the appearance that Tu'Pari had accepted a counter-offer to spare G'Kar's life, which would sully the reputation of the Thenta Makur. As such, he would be hunted down and executed. G'Kar arranged to have Tu'Pari leave the station aboard the Earth Alliance transport, Alpha 7 for parts unknown. Whether or not the Thenta Makur located Tu'Pari and effected punishment for his seeming breach of guild ehtics remains unknown. Babylon 5: The Parliament of Dreams See also External Links References Category:Organizations